


Ruining the Holiday Dinner

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Winter, Winter fic, lexi fic, malia learns to be human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 9: Ruining the Holiday Dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruining the Holiday Dinner

“I don’t know what I did wrong!” Malia protested, presenting the charred remains of a turkey in front of her.

Kira had returned home to a disaster. The whole house was in chaos. Smoke had spread from the stove, to the kitchen, to the rest of the pack’s shared home, cloaking any other scent that had once made it _theirs_ , seeping into the very foundation of the house and making it _fire._

The turkey was a good twenty pounds itself, and combined with the gravy, potatoes, fixings, and metal pan, Malia was holding at least fifty pounds of merchandise in her hands, yet the easy way she gestured hinted more towards an ungainly bowl of ice cream than the ashes of what should have been dinner.

A bowl of oatmeal-coloured sludge boiled over on the stove - something Malia would later identify as the “stuffing”, while some water-logged sweet potatoes made up the casserole.

Kira opened and closed her mouth a couple times, before wordlessly stepping forward to open the window. Trying not to inhale - choking a little whenever she did - she took the pan from Malia with careful hands, leading the Were out of the kitchen and into the backyard.

“Take the hose and sponge and get all of the burnt pieces out - we’re at least going to try to salvage the pan. I’ll go open all the windows, I don’t want Derek coming home to this right now.” _He doesn’t need to come home to a house smelling like fire_. Kira didn’t say it, not wanting to guilt Malia any further, but she had the feeling her unspoken sentiments had been conveyed.

 

Slowly, surely, the house began to come back together, black-stained pots and pans were dried and returned to their places, and the scents of smoke gradually bled away from the air - only faint traces clung to the cloth of the furniture.

Malia was pouting, her lower lip stuck out exaggeratedly. She continued to swear she had followed the instructions exactly.

“I’m sure, Baby.” Kira hummed non-committally from the counter where she was throwing together a more unconventional holiday dinner.

“I just wanted to do something nice.”

“I know.” Kira cooed reassuringly.

The hand beater roared over whatever Malia was going to say next.

“You know? Like, i was just trying to be useful. I’ve never done the Christmas thing on this side.”

“We can try again next week.” Kira looked up, “just let me know next time, okay? I can help you.”

“At least I didn’t ruin the _actual_ Christmas dinner.”

“Aw, Sweetie! You didn’t _ruin_ anything.” The look Malia gave her gave her pause. “Okay, so you definitely ruined the… the food you were trying to make. But you didn’t hurt anything important.”

“I doubt they’ll let me make anything now.”

“How about this. You and I can make the pumpkin pie, okay? That’s the first thing I learned to make for the holidays, and soon I was making it every year.”

“You made the pumpkin pie and the…” Malia craned her neck to get a look at what Kira was preparing on the counter, “Hot pot and rice stuffing?”.

Kira just winked, “Just wait until you try it.”


End file.
